The present invention relates in general to digital processing, and more specifically to an interactive system for allowing allocation of resources such as digital processors, networks and software to create a software configured, networked arrangement of processors and processes.
Today, computers are increasingly being used in almost every area of commerce, education, entertainment and productivity. With the growing popularity of the Internet, corporate and campus intranets, home networking and other networks, the trend is to use multiple computers, or processing platforms, to perform tasks and provide services. The networked processors approach is in contrast to traditional approaches of running a single application as a stand-alone application on a single computer.
One approach to networked processing is a “client-server” model whereby a server computer on the Internet is used to transfer information to a client computer. Typically, the client computer is located at an end user's location, such as a personal computer in a user's home. This allows large amounts of information to be stored in, and accessed from, the server computer by many client computers. The client computers can access the server computer simultaneously. Another approach allows a user to obtain portions of executable programs from the server to operate an application program in functional “pieces” or components, on the client computer. For example, a user can run a word-processing program in a client-server mode where the server provides only those portions of the word-processing software to the user's computer on an as-needed basis.
Yet another model is the application service provider (ASP) model. This removes the application still further from the end-user and can involve more processors, such as servers. The ASP model allows a primary set to host a client-server application, or to host any type of data-processing resource such as a database, user interface, program component, data object, etc. The application can appear to the client as being hosted by the primary server when it is actually being provided by one or more other servers. The other servers can provide the application, or components, by having the client directly access the other server, or having the client access the other server through the primary server.
Still other models are possible. Any arbitrary arrangement of processors can be used to provide a service or function to an end user, or to another device such as another processor, consumer electronic device, etc. Examples of such systems are groups of computers used to perform a large mathematical task, such as rendering frames of a video sequence or performing a simulation. Systems that use many processors to exchange information, such as email systems, multicasting programs, voice-over-IP communications, etc., can potentially require hundreds, or even thousands or more, networked processors.
Software is necessary to operate each of these models. Each of the systems described above will likely use multiple software processes on each processing platform. Most likely, the software processes are designed by different software manufacturers. Although there are standard specifications to design compatible software, such software is still designed largely independently of other manufacturers' software. For example, a user may be running an operating system and web browser designed by different companies. Additional processes may be concurrently executing on the user's computer.
Thus, many independently designed hardware devices and software processes must be coordinated in order for the overall networked system to operate correctly and efficiently. This complexity is multiplied by the number of users that the system is designed to support. For example, where the system is an Internet system it is common for the user base to be in the hundreds of thousands, or millions. There may be hundreds or thousands (or more) simultaneous users operating client systems that require tens, or even hundreds, of servers for adequate bandwidth. Different servers in the networked system may perform different functions such as web page serving, database maintenance, caching, etc.
This complexity further manifests itself in another aspect. In the past, software applications used to be monolithic. That is, the application was self-contained within a box with no interaction with other applications. However, this paradigm is no longer true. With Internet and e-commerce applications, for example, a client application is configured to talk to a remotely located server application such as eBay.com®, or Amazon.com®, for example. Typically, e-commerce applications define a three-tier architecture which includes: (1) client; (2) server; and (3) database. Within this architecture, the client may be running an Intel® x86 box with a Microsoft Windows NT™ environment, the server may be running a Sun Microsystems® box running a an iPlanet™ application, the database may be Sun Microsystems® box running Oracle®, for example. Therefore, this three-tiered architecture increases the complexity and cost of many software applications.
In one aspect, the complexity of today's computing environments increases computing costs, and extends the time for a new product to reach the market. This also increases the cost of the logistics of running the computing infrastructure for today's organizations: the cost and time involved in procuring, installing, provisioning and maintaining the infrastructure increases non-linearly with the increase in complexity of the infrastructure. Furthermore, the complexity also increases the need for continual evaluation of competing technologies from different vendors to optimize the running expenditure for the infrastructure. On the other hand, there is no easy access in today's market for comprehensive evaluation of an integrated infrastructure without actually building the infrastructure.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a highly available and easily usable system for overcoming the aforementioned problems and which provides advantages over the prior art.